sun rise
by um yeah no
Summary: Rin has to agree that it would probably be more romantic if Len hadn't woken her up at 3AM and forced her to eat McDonalds for breakfast. / RinLen noncest / (Sorrynotsorry) oneshot fail. /


PRE-WARNING: This story is a shitty written ugly oneshot and the style changes half-way through, because I am very awful at keeping consistent with my writing. (Actually I started writing this before I went overseas and lost all my ability to comprehend English, so the English probably tends to get worse as it progress.) Also, it's rushed in the middle because I am a sore loser. Sorrynotsorry to disappoint you all.

But I like the start, so I'm uploading it anyway.

* * *

You know what gets me down?

Len.

Len, my best friend. Len, my best friend _since forever_. He's just so arguably dense and ignorant and – and – _ugh_. I don't get him. Seriously – I've liked the guy since I was probably six, and have ever since – and I'm now, what, eighteen? Not to mention, it's _pretty_ obvious, like, all of his girlfriends have noticed my feelings – and my parents, and his parents, and my other friends, and basically even that guy who works at that ice cream store we always go to.

Yes, that's right, ladybugs and gentlebutts, even his over-200-and-something concubines or whatever noticed that his goddamn best-friend-since-forever-and-a-day has this ginormous arrow pointing to her head screaming, _MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOU, LEN._ Do you know how _embarrassing _that is? Like, his _girlfriends_ have noticed my feelings before him. _His girlfriends!_ AND HE STILL HAS NO CLUE ABOUT IT! HE STILL HAS _NO FREAKING CLUE_ ABOUT THESE FEELS!

He's completely oblivious to the fact that he rips my heart out of my chest, throws it on the ground and pisses all over it every godforsaken time he calls me to say, "Rin, I want you to meet my girlfriend." And every time my heart mends itself from being disconnected from my arteries and veins and being urinated all over, and I stop being theoretically dead on the inside, is when he calls me to say, "Rin, I've broken up with her." Because somehow, _somehow_, after near 12-or-something years of chasing after Len like no tomorrow, my broken-several-times-over heart still believes that there is a chance he will return my feelings. Has it happened yet? **NO**. Will it ever happen? **NO**.

It's not like he's a slut. He's a great guy. He just jumps from girl to girl – I have no idea why – and then they break up for some stupid reason, like, "She thinks the moon is blue and I think it's grey, so we don't agree we're compatible enough with each other." IT'S LIKE, UUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH. YOU ARE _SO _GOING TO BE PAYING FOR MY HEART SURGERY. _ASSHOLE_.

So yeah. Len is my best friend who I have loved since the beginning of time and yet he still has not noticed, therefore my heart is and will be forevermore broken and mutilated and I will stay single for infinity, because life sucks.

By the way, I'm Rin. My mum is terrible with names. Seriously. She named our dog – I don't know – _Cat_. Why would you name a dog Cat? It's like, "Hey, I'm holding a strawberry, but I'm going to call it a WATERMELON." So yeah, just Rin. Nothing extraordinary. (There's nothing extraordinary about me anyway, seriously. Oh – well, I can put my feet behind my head and wiggle my ears. But those things aren't really necessarily something that gets you boyfriends these days.)

So – yes. That is my miserable life story. I may not be dying of cancer or have a mental disability or have some miraculous awesomeness like being able to sing while playing six instruments simultaneously, but that is my miserable life story. Beautiful, is it not?

I beg to differ.

Anyway, so on Saturday mornings I usually take my time to sleep wonderfully and peacefully, but alas I am awoken from my deep and pleasant slumber this Saturday by a familiar ring tone. My phone. And I'm lying there, listening and waiting for it to ring out, slightly ticked off I was awoken at such unearthly hours of the morning, and it does stop ringing, eventually.

But then it starts again.

And I know if I don't get up and answer it; my parents will probably and most likely hear it because they sleep as light as feathers, so in the end, I get up and I look at the caller ID, and _what do you know_ – it's Len. Why would Len be calling me at this time of morning? I don't know. Frankly, I do not care either. But I love him, and I'm a stupid bum, and despite knowing the likeliness of this call being something about him impregnating his girlfriend more than him confessing his undying love for me, I answer it. The end.

"Hello?" I grunt into the phone – quietly, because remember – _feather parents?_

"Rin?" Len's smooth-as-velvet voice seeps through the receiver, and while being half-asleep, I just melt half-heartedly across my bedroom floor and sigh aloud, before he says, "Is that you? Is this a bad time?"

WHAT? _WHAT? _WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT QUESTION WHEN IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING? YES, LEN. IT IS A VERY BAD TIME. WHY ARE YOU SO _DUMB?_ But I do not speak the latter vulgarities aloud, and just say, "Yes, it's Rin. And yes, Len – in case all of the clocks in your house are broken, it's three o'clock in the morning and I was just having an ecstatic sleep, and you just happened to wake me. What's wrong with you?"

Len sighs. "I'm outside your house. Can we talk?"

NOW? NOW? I HAVE TO MOVE FROM MY BED AND GO TO YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST – But I love you so I'll do it anyway. "Whatever," I respond, despite otherwise replies on the tip of my tongue. "I'll be there in five."

Then I hang up, because I couldn't necessarily care less to hear his answer, and contemplate on lying back down in my bed and going to sleep. But I know that's mean and selfish of me, so I get up, put on some fuzzy slippers and sneak downstairs.

I use the back door and walk around the house instead of using the front door, since the whole neighbourhood can goddamn hear me closing the front door – and um, it would be hard explaining to my parents that Len is requesting my presence at three o'clock on a Saturday morning – so… yeah.

When I come around, Len is standing by his car – it's this bombshell I believe was made a century ago, but Len loves it and is all like, "BUT IT'S A CLASSIC!" (Seriously, _seriously_ – why do guys love cars? THEY'RE BOXES WITH FOUR WHEELS. OH MY GOD. HOW AMAZING! _Not_) – looking all cool with his arms folded over his chest and this jacket and a pair of headphones slung around his neck. If he wasn't blonde-haired and blue-eyed and baby-faced and utterly gorgeous, I'm sure he'd be pulled up for looking like a gang member or thug or something, because he dresses like one.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Why Rin, sheep pyjama pants and bright, pink fuzzy slippers? That's a hot look."

I hit him and scowl. "Shut up. It's not like anyone's going to see me anyway. What'd you call me down here for? To insult me?"

He grins flippantly, dipping his hand into his pocket and bringing out his keys to swing around his fingers. "Of course not. Like I said, I just want to talk," he says.

"Are you sure you're not going to pull out a knife and stab me? Because normal humans don't ask to 'talk' in the middle of a street during the early hours of the morning." I eye him dubiously, and he rolls his eyes.

"No, what would I gain out of killing my best friend?" He starts to walk around to the driver's side of the car, jingling his keys in the eerie silence of the street. I've never been outside at three o'clock in the morning – well, I've never had an excuse to be, _anyway_.

"What are you doing?" I ask, as he opens his door and goes to slide in.

"We're going to have breakfast," he answers simply.

"At three in the morning?" Even though I'm probably supposed to be reluctant to this idea, I still open the passenger door anyway. Whatever. It's not like anyone's going to miss me. "But I'm tired. Can't you come back at a more humane time, like eight o'clock?"

Len puts the keys into his car and starts the exhaust. "But half the day will be over then. And plus, I start work at eight thirty anyway."

I sigh and jump into the passenger seat, putting on my seat belt. "You owe me," I grumble.

Well, I might as well do this while I can. Knowing Len, he'd probably get married at 20 and have kids at 22. And therefore, I would not be able to spend 'best friend' quality time with him because he'd be too busy with his wife and family and…

You know what? I'm feeling depressed. I'm going to move off that topic for now.

"Embrace the day, Rin!" he exclaims sarcastically, "It's not every day your kind and considerate best bud comes to offer you a chance to have a lovely gourmet breakfast at McDonald's while watching the sun rise over the city."

"Mm, nothing like poison-filled Macca's at three in the morning," I say with a roll of the eyes. Not that I actually think I'll get food poisoning from eating there – but whatever. I'll just die from a heart attack due to all the oil and shit from it clogging up my arteries.

"I'm lovin' it," Len says, grinning.

* * *

It did not come to my mind Len smoked. Ever. And it certainly does not make him any more attractive, because all I can associate with a cigarette is cancer.

Like, my grandfather died of lung cancer because he smoked. My other grandfather is dying because of the same cause because he smoked, too. Yet Len goes ahead and starts to puff on a fag – despite all the things on the news about this stuff and the advertisements on TV and cigarette packets. What on earth is _wrong_ with him? Did too much sex kill all his brain cells which controlled his common sense?

He lights the cigarette, while in the car – which I'm pretty sure is _illegal_, anyhow – and winds down the window, taking a long inhalation of the cancerous stick of doom. I stare at him the whole time. Like, I literally _stare_ at him.

At the lights, he stops and looks at me, on realising I've just been shooting invisible telekinetic messages with my eyes for the whole time, like, "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NOW YOU ARE SMOKING YOU ARE GOING TO EXPLODE FROM THE LUNGS AND YOU ARE SMOKING AROUND ME WHICH MEANS I WILL ALSO EXPLODE FROM THE LUNGS AND I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU NOW." He quirks an eyebrow in my direction.

"What?" he asks, bringing the cigarette slowly up to his lips.

I give him this horrified expression. "Don't you goddamn _what?_ me," I snap, snatching the cigarette from his fingers. I stub it out on the seat and flick it out the window.

That's probably illegal too, but GOD DAMN IT LEN CAN GET FINED.

He winces at his loss. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS SO STUPID. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS PERSON GOT BETTER MARKS THAN ME IN HEALTH CLASSES! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT IS HE? "If you put another one of those _things_ near your mouth and light it, I will personally rip out your lungs and feed them to my aunt's dog."

Len exhales, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Mum."

"You were basically just signing a death certificate for you _and_ me. I don't want to die at forty because my best friend decided to smoke like a chimney. Do you think smoking is attractive to girls? Uh, no, it isn't." I glare at him.

"The reason I started smoking was _because_ of a girl," he argues. "She said I looked hot."

"You don't – you look like a scumbag," I mutter. "Trust me – I'm a girl, despite how impossible that may seem to you. Anyway, which girlfriend was that?"

Len pauses, thinking. "It was Miki," he replies slowly.

"_Was_?" I then ask, "I thought she was your current girlfriend."

"We broke up last week," he says calmly. I love how calm he always is when a girl breaks up with him.

Actually, no, I don't. It makes him seem heartless, like he never loved her in the first place.

I can't help myself from sounding a tad excited when I say, "Oh." I mean, he's single again. That means I have a -0.0000001% of having my feelings returned. I should go home and celebrate with a glass of juice and prepare myself for the week of depression that follows when he tells me he has another girlfriend.

"Kind of the reason why I wanted to see you," he tells me, as we pull into the drive thru. My heart skips a beat. Wow, that sounds so cliché. Ew. "I thought I'd spend some time with my best friend because we hardly do that anymore."

I can feel myself smile, even though – yeah, Rin, sorry, he just indirectly reminded you that he will never want to date you. Ever. Then I snap, "Well, don't let me see you smoking ever again. Otherwise I will take you to meet a lung cancer patient and you can explain your idiocy by choosing to kill your lungs by smoking. Also, I want pancakes and a hot chocolate."

Len sighs and orders the food, before turning back to me. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Because I am _tired_ and despise being woken up before the sun has actually risen," I respond.

"Well I could take you back home right now if you want and we could forget about it," he suggests, casting me a side-glance as we pull forward. I catch his smirk.

I don't respond; just fold my arms over my chest and sigh stubbornly, because I know he knows that I don't want that.

We sit in silence until our order is done and he passes it over to me. "Don't eat anything yet," he tells me.

"Why?" But it's in my hands. And I'm hungry. Because _food, food, glorious food._

"Because the magical conch told me not to," he says simply.

I roll my eyes. Trust him to give me a reason like that.

We roll through the half-empty streets of the city, illuminated by the few signs or traffic lights. It feels strange, looking at the city when there are hardly people covering the streets. It feels almost like an apocalyptic scene – like the human race had died out – like it's the end of the world. It's eerie in a way; despite the city streets being so calm as compared to some of its usual franticness.

Len pulls up into the parking lot on the esplanade – overlooking the dark, murky waters of the ocean. In the distance you could see the feint lights of boats on the horizon, twinkling like stars.

He turns to me. "I always come here to watch the sunrise because the view is great," he says.

"But the sun won't rise until–" I pause, glancing at the clock in Len's car, "–two hours."

Len just grins and unbuckles his seatbelt, grabbing our breakfast off my lap. "I'm sure you'll survive two hours, Rin." He opens the car door and places the food on the driver's seat, before opening the boot and grabbing something out of it.

When he walks back around to the front of the car, I ask, "Were you hiding the dead bodies?"

"Sure, got to be careful the police don't see them," Len replies light-heartedly, throwing me a blanket. Suddenly my mind pieces it together: esplanade + blanket + food = picnic. This would be totally romantic if we weren't eating McDonalds at four in the morning and we weren't only 'just friends'. I wonder how many times he's taken his girlfriends to a thing like this. "Come on, Rinnie." Len grins at me, grabs the food and shuts the door.

I scramble out of the car after him, out into the chilly, morning air. Well, isn't this cute. I'm in my pyjama pants and fluffy slippers. I'm actually considering using one of the paper bags from McDonalds as a mask to hide my face from the public.

We walk a bit in the half-darkness in silence, Len's shoulder bumping into mine every now and then. I can hear his breathing, it's so quiet here.

Eventually, Len stops walking randomly and just says, "Here."

So I put the blanket down and we sit on it with our delicious-not-so-delicious feast. "Nothing like McDonalds on the esplanade early in the morning," Len remarks, taking a bite of his burger-thing.

"Very romantic," I say drily. "How many girlfriends did you charm with this trick?"

"Ah, a bit under zero," Len answers. I can't see his face well but I can tell with the tone of his voice that he's smirking at me.

I sigh. "Oh, well I'm honoured you chose me to be your first McDonalds picnic date. But I feel unworthy since you are the Great Len Kagamine."

He bumps me with his shoulder and chuckles.

* * *

I'm just nodding off to sleep, when Len asks, "Hey, aren't you cold?" SCREW YOU, WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME- _UGH._

"Huh – what? Why?" I am, but… I'll live.

Len starts shrugging off his jacket. "You're wearing only a singlet, right?" He places his jacket over my shoulders. It smells of him… and faintly of cigarettes- _GOD DAMN IT, LEN_.

"Then won't you be cold?" I ask, feeling my face heat up. Thank God it's still a little dark.

"Nah, I'm actually a little hot at the moment," he answers. "You wear it."

I don't know what to say, really. I'm kind of in shock. I think my brain and common sense might have just flown off to infatuated-fan-girl-retardation land. Len may possibly have to mop up the remains of me as I have started melting like an ice-cream.

"Thank you," I say finally, after fan-girling internally for a few minutes.

Len leans back, lying down on the blanket. "No problem, Rinnie."

So we just chill in silence for maybe half-an-hour, Len lying down and me discreetly sniffing his jacket like it's cocaine, until I start to notice the faint glow of the sun starting to peek over the horizon. I turn to Len, but his eyes are closed – he's fast asleep. I consider waking him up, but he just looks… so adorable… cannot resist… must take pictures with phone.

UGH SHUT UP FEMALE HORMONES WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME.

I turn back to Len and poke him gently. Doesn't budge. I poke him, again, kind of harder. Still doesn't budge. It's like he's dead.

So I lean down to his ear and exclaim, "DICKS."

Len wakes up about as fast as you could say shitsticks; sitting up so quick he almost hits me in the face. He looks at me, wide-eyed. "Jesus, Rin, you just about gave me a heart-attack," he says, rubbing his face.

"Sorrynotsorry, you sleep like a _log_," I mention. "But you were going to miss the sunrise so that was my only choice."

Len shakes his head, smiling. "Dicks," he repeats.

"It was the first thing I could think of," I say, grinning. "Plus, it's payback for waking me up at three this morning."

He rolls his eyes.

We fall into silence as the city slowly comes back to life around us, as the sun slowly rises from beyond the horizon, casting a golden glow across everything around us. I love Len for this – for the fact that he still actually cares and would do these kinds of things for me, despite being busy with all his girlfriends and such. I love Len for his attention to small things like these; his appreciation of this sort of stuff. And I wish I could tell him that – why I love him – without having the fear of being rejected or ruining our friendship or something. But I can't.

It's silence even until after the sun is over the horizon and done with its daily deed. We just sit there, watching the world move around us, as it slowly wakes up.

After a while, I yawn and Len sighs. "A little tired, Rinnie?" he questions, standing up and gathering our stuff.

I nod, following suit and folding up the picnic blanket. We walk back to the car and throw everything into the boot, before climbing into the front. "Better get you home, huh," he murmurs. "Can't keep you out too long because your parents will freak."

I shrug, hugging my legs to my chest as he starts the exhaust. "I'm sure they would be glad to get rid of me," I joke.

He grins and I lean my head against the window, closing my eyes.

* * *

I wake up in my bedroom just as Len is pulling my blankets over me.

Shit. I fell asleep.

Wait – how did Len get me into my bedroom from his car? God, I have no idea. He is like Houdini.

He sees me awake and grins. "It was fun to have you come with me, Rinnie," he whispers, crouching beside my bed so his face is level with mine.

I rub my eyes. "Was this morning your definition to talk?" I ask groggily. "Because we barely did."

He shrugs. "I dunno."

Sometimes I don't get Len and his motives… but whatever.

We stare at each other for a bit – Len dopily grinning, and me trying to keep awake. Then he reaches over and brushes my hair from my face. "I should let you sleep."

I close my eyes. "Mmm."

He stands up with a sigh. "Okay, well… yeah." I hear his footsteps move towards my bedroom door.

"Len," I say quickly, opening my eyes again.

He pauses. "Yeah?"

I look at him – this boy, my gorgeous best friend who I would love to pin down to a bed and do naughty things to- _NO_, standing in my doorway, waiting for me to say something – and I wonder what he thinks of me. Just… anything. What does he think when he sees me? That's what I want to know. But I can't ask something like that, without knowing there's a chance he could be lying.

Len tilts his head. "You okay?"

I nod once and he smiles.

Finally, it comes. "I love you."

The words escape my lips before I can properly think the situation over. But, you know, YOLO. Swag. Hipster. Maybe there's a part of me which just knows he wouldn't leave me, or go funny if I said those words. Len's not like that, I don't think.

Then Len's beside my bed again, and he leans down to kiss me on the cheek. "Yeah," he whispers. "I know."

Somehow, I know that this is his way of telling me that he loves me, too.


End file.
